User talk:FerrariBricks/Pit-Stop Goods Store
Post your offers here. Below is the form Example: *Username: *Item 1: *Quantity: *Item 2: *Quantity: *Item 3: *Quantity: *Item 4: *Quantity: *Item 5: *Quantity: *Sig: Order # Username: -- 16:49, 28 June 2009 (UTC) # Item 1: Bass Guitar # Quantity: 3 Also i can sell u 2 curcuit boards. 16:49, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Deal done, Clicks go to: 15 to Elemental Earth & 15 to Pet Snake. Where should I give you the 44 clicks? 16:54, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Ok.. I want mines on my Prehistoric Fern Module. Please Add me. 16:56, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I have sent a Friend request 17:32, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I clicked, Please send. 20:34, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Sent 16:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Buying # Username: -- 21:04, 29 June 2009 (UTC) # Item 1: Hypnotic Frequency Machine # Quantity: 10 For a total of 50 clicks. Where do you want the clicks? 25 to my elemental earth, & 25 to my Pet Snake 16:29, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Clicks given and friend request added 16:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I have not recieved my order yet... 21:23, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that, sending now 17:17, 1 July 2009 (UTC) i.d How do i use my LEGO I.D?? 20:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) When you have it, you get half price on every item 16:25, 30 June 2009 (UTC) buying *Username: *Item 1:ruby *Quantity:1 *Sig: 14:46, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Ok, thats 5 clicks to my Elemental Air Gallery 06:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :You don't have it up <.^(I am a lizard :P) 14:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I mean my Elemental Fire Factory Module 15:13, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Done 15:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Sent!! 15:19, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :thanks 15:20, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Gypsum * Username: -- 06:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC) * Item 1:Gypsum * Quantity: 50 if you have. If you don't then I'll take all you can give. Well I only have 2 Gypsum, but ok thats 10 clicks to my Elemental Air Gallery & 10 to my Pet Mountain Lion, after that befriend me & I will give you the 2 Gypsum 06:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) What is your username? -- 07:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC) My username is Challengestradale. P.S Give the first 10 clicks to Elemental Earth Gallery instead 15:21, 2 July 2009 (UTC) So 10 on Elemetal Earth Gallery and 10 on Pet Mountain Lion? -- 01:29, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Clicked 10 times on Elemental Earth Gallery Clicked 10 times on Pet Mountain Lion Do you see the clicks on your stats? -- 01:47, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Yep, & the items have been sent 06:40, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ok Thanks for the Trade. -- 09:58, 3 July 2009 (UTC) free If you store need clicks, I spare some just ask how many. 18:28, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Pit-stop trades Items: 10 Dino scale, 5 rough ruby, 5 rough saphire Signature:-Skullkeepa14 Comments:So thats 60 Clix. I know this is a large order and u might not trust me but I can pay with alternate accounts. Once u say the orders ready for shipment I will Begin Clicking. Then once I've Clicked U send Items. Remember after u've done the ok for the clix and after i've clicked check ur click counter database. I don't have any more Rubies or Sapphires. I'm really sorry 15:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Ok but instead of the gems add 10 dino scales, so thats 20 dino scales for 20 clix? An which module u want clix on?-Skullkeepa14 10 to my elemental fire & 10 to my pet mountain lion 07:08, 4 July 2009 (UTC) I will quickly do the clix cause I need stuff urgently. Then I will message u straight after-Skullkeepa14 I've Done the clix. Please complete transaction. As proof clix were sent check ur click database